memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Through the Mirror, Issue 2
| miniseries = Through the Mirror | minino = 2 | writer = David & Scott Tipton | artist = J.K. Woodward & Marcus To | colorist = Brittany Peer | letterer = AndWorld Design | editor = Sarah Gaydos | publisher = IDW Publishing | published = | pages = 32 }} Through the Mirror, Issue 2 is the second issue of IDW Publishing's comic series, Through the Mirror. Description :Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the . It's continuing mission: To conquer strange worlds, to enslave new life and civilizations… To boldly go where no one has gone before! Summary ;Previously in [[Star Trek: The Next Generation|''Star Trek: The Next Generation:]] ''Through the Mirror'':'' : On a run-of-the-mill of Naia VII, Lieutenant Worf uncovers a thief, alerted to his presence by the thief's uncanny resemblance to ''Enterprise crewman , who most certainly should not have been on Naia VII. The thief manages to escape, but as he beams out, Worf is taken aback at the sight of the thief's accomplices, who bear a striking resemblance to Commander Riker and Lieutenant La Forge!'' In the observation lounge aboard the , Lieutenant is interrogated by Picard, Riker and Worf regarding his presence on Naia VII, a presence he denies considering the logs show he hasn't left the Enterprise in seven months. With the interrogation going nowhere, and a distress signal coming in, Picard dismisses the irate Lieutenant. As he and Riker enter the bridge, Data reveals the signal is from an Andorian battle cruiser, the Shashpar. ''The ''Enterprise arrives at the intact, but inert, craft twenty seven minutes later with an away team being sent aboard though Picard advises caution. The Andorians are hardly pushovers, it would take quite a lot to have them call for help. When the away team materializes, they greeted to the sight of a destroyed transporter bay. Crusher and LaForge's analysis confirms that the killers had their phasers set to maximum power and began firing the instant they stepped off the pad, the most vicious style of attack that could be done without compromising the integrity of the hull. Data and LaForge later discover that whoever attacked the Shashpar, they did so with the intent of stripping anything of value. As they walk through the halls, they are attacked by a survivor of the crew, Lieutenant Commander Throllob. After he is restrained, he calms down and apologizes for the attack. The boarders looked very much like Riker and LaForge but given the difference in attire, it is unlikely to have been them. But then again, all pink-skins look the same to him. Throllob leads the team to the bridge where they find the crew slaughtered. As he and Geordi try to restore power, Crusher pulls Riker aside to tell him that all the damage is consistent with Federation weaponry. All of a sudden, autonomic protocols trigger red alert as the warp core begins to breach. Data and LaForge run down to engineering and manage to eject the core just in time for Riker to download all the data and evacuate the few survivors. Some time later, Riker and Picard examine the security footage salvaged from the Shashpar and see that the thieves are...themselves!? References Characters :Jean-Luc Picard ( ) • • Worf • William T. Riker ( ) • Data • Geordi La Forge • Beverly Crusher • Throllob • Wesley Crusher Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Shashpar ( ) Appendices Images Shashpar inert.jpg| and Shashpar eject.jpg|''Shashpar'' ejects warp core. Throllob.jpg|Throllob Related media Connections (Through the Mirror) | before = Through the Mirror, Issue 1 'Ripe for Plunder, Chapter One | after = Through the Mirror, Issue 3 'Ripe for Plunder, Chapter Three }} External link Category:TNG comics